LOVE: War
by PromisesWithinLife
Summary: #4. A beautiful stranger and a love affair were all there to witness and cause the new life of Mikan Sakura to turn into a hectic roller coaster. "They say we have no control over what happens to us. I beg to differ. We always have the power to control everything" "Great, so you're telling me that it's barely the start of a New Year and it's already going downhill"
1. New Year

A beautiful stranger, a boss and a love affair were all there to witness the downfall and hectic life of Mikan Sakura. "They say we have no control over what happens to us. I beg to differ. We always have the power to control everything" "I don't get it. So what is this, a midlife crisis or something?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: New Year

"Come on, everyone! We should get going now, or else all the good spots are going to be taken!" exclaimed Anna.

"Regardless if we headed there last minute, I'm sure everyone would let us go in front of them, anyway, Anna. They know who we are" Koko replied jokingly.

Hotaru turned to Mikan, who was currently staring intently at her phone.

"Mikan…?" she whispered as she made her way closer to Mikan. For the many years that Hotaru had known her, it wasn't like Mikan to stay quiet when there was only half an hour left till a new year. Hotaru rolled her eyes and hit Mikan over the head.

Mikan snapped out of it, though she didn't seem to be aware that Hotaru had just struck her over the head with her bare hands.

"Yes, Hotaru…?" Mikan answered as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Hotaru stared at Mikan's profile for a moment before saying in a matter of fact tone, "Your husband's not coming, is he?"

Mikan turned her head away from Hotaru's sharp gaze and replied, "He's busy with his business…I suppose…"

"You _suppose_? So there is no definite answer?" questioned Hotaru. Mikan bit her bottom lip and slowly turned to look at Hotaru.

"I suppose not…" Mikan whispered in reply before lowering her head to allow her bangs to cover her eyes. Hotaru sat next to Mikan for a moment to see how long Mikan kept her head lowered. After a short moment, annoyed, Hotaru grabbed Mikan's chin and held her head up high.

"I've told you many times, Mikan Sakura. Never look down. It's a sign of weakness and vulnerability. Always stand up tall, high and proud. Understood?" snapped Hotaru as she glared at Mikan's side profile. They had been friends for many years and Hotaru was well aware of where Mikan's husband was at the moment. She just didn't have the will to tell Mikan the truth. The most she could do at the moment was support her and make her strong enough to be able to handle things on her own once she finds out the truth.

"Alright, Hotaru" Mikan answered. She then turned her head to smile brightly at Hotaru. Mikan bounced off her seat and grabbed Hotaru by the arm.

"Let's go, Hotaru, or else we'll be left behind!" Mikan cheered. Mikan pulled Hotaru along as they caught up with the rest of the group.

"Alright… Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Mikan, Ruka, Mochu, Koko …and me" Yuu counted, "Okay, that's all of us. Let's go to our spot"

"Apparently, Yuu being Yuu, he already reserved a spot for us" Koko quickly muttered to Mikan as they all followed Yuu.

"You can reserve a _spot_?" asked Mikan, surprised.

"Well, in this case, it seemed like Yuu reserved a place in a building – most likely a hotel. We're going to be watching from the balcony or something" explained Koko. Mikan nodded as she followed close behind Hotaru, who was having no problem weaving through the crowds of people walking the opposite way from where they were heading.

When they finally reached the hotel, Mikan asked Yuu where their spot was before excusing herself because she wanted to take a look around the hotel. Hotaru stared at Mikan for a moment, trying to figure out what Mikan was up to. She then turned around and told the rest of the group to go ahead first before turning to Mikan and pulling her to the lounging area of the hotel.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru.

"I think it would be better if I leave the rest of you alone…" muttered Mikan. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. She mentally went over the people in the group and realised what Mikan meant.

"If that's what you wish…" Hotaru started off.

"Yes, of course, Hotaru. I'll be fine. I love fireworks anyway. And regardless, even if I were with you guys, I would only be in the way of all your…lovey-dovey stuff" Mikan kidded. Hotaru rolled her eyes and patted Mikan on the head as she stood up. They parted at the elevator with a heart-felt hug.

"Have a great new year, Hotaru" Mikan whispered.

"You too, Mikan… Happy New Year, Mikan. I hope that the next year will be better than this year" Hotaru muttered into Mikan's ear.

"Be careful getting home, alright? Hotaru instructed her as they broke away from the hug. Mikan nodded with a smile.

Hotaru entered the elevator and let out a small, rare smile towards Mikan as the elevator doors closed. Mikan watched as the number ascended, leading to the top floor. Mikan heaved a sigh and turned to leave. Mikan headed towards one of the bars, where she was sure there would be a fantastic view of the fireworks. As she looked around, there were couples everywhere. Mikan sighed and ordered a drink before making her way over to one of the vacant windows.

"About five minutes left, folks! Everyone, make sure to have your midnight partner ready for your New Year kiss!" the bartender shouted. Cheers erupted in the bar. Mikan paid no attention as she stared out the window. She continued to look at the crowded city streets when her eye caught sight of something.

"Tana...ka...san?" she whispered in disbelief. She was about to turn around to go out and meet him when she suddenly saw him wrap his arms around another woman. Mikan leaned her forehead against the window sill with a small sigh. She had expected this. All the signs were clear. She had checked his work calendar many times when she would organise his desk, and most of the times he had told her he would arrive home late at night due to work, usually had blank meeting times.

Just then, a stranger approached her and stood opposite of her. Mikan turned her head slightly at the man that was currently leaning on the window sill across from her.

"Who have you partnered up with?" he asked. Mikan smiled and replied, "No one…" she then turned to look back at the scene below her, "And I don't think I plan to"

The man beside her snorted and took a sip of his wine before saying, "What fun would it be to plan?"

Mikan thought of it for a moment. He was wright. Sometimes, it was better to not know what was coming your way. Mikan nodded.

"I suppose so" she answered.

As Mikan stared out the window, someone had stood on top of the bar counter and was shouting, "It's almost time, everyone!"

He then started the count down and everyone started to join in.

"_Ten!"_

Mikan smiled a small, sad smile out the window. Seeing this, the man made his way closer to her. Surprised, Mikan turned to look at the man.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_Nine!"_

"I would be a shame if you had that look on your face for the start of a new year" the man answered.

"_Eight!"_

Mikan smiled bitterly. "There's not much to smile about at the moment" she told him.

"_Seven!"_

"I never said there was a need to smile. Just don't look so lonely and sad" he told her.

"_Six!"_

They stared at each other, unconsciously taking a step closer to each other. "So, what should I do then…?" Mikan asked hesitantly. The feeling she was having at the moment was confusing. She shouldn't be talking to a stranger, another male at that, when she was already married.

"_Five!"_

"I know…that… we hardly know each other, but I plan to be your first." He slowly placed his wine glass on the window sill and took one step closer to her. "Nor do I care if you're married" he added when he saw Mikan's effort to show make her ring visible for him.

"_Four!"_

Mikan hesitated. "You'll never see me again, anyway" he told her. "All I'll be doing is helping you gain confidence for the new year. We'll never see each other again, and this will never come up again" he told her.

"_Three!"_

He slowly took the wine glass from Mikan's hands and placed them on the window sill beside his. Why, oh why, did the seconds seem to be longer than they usually were?

"_Two!"_

The man leaned closer, allowing Mikan to stare into his eyes. Beautiful crimson orbs that seemed to be able to pierce through her soul and know every thought that she dared to even think of.

"_One!" _

Mikan's eyes widened as she felt something press against her lips.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR"_

She knew it wasn't right, but as he said, she was probably never going to see him again, so it would never be mentioned ever again. So, Mikan closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss her. The man slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He turned them around so that Mikan's back was against the window sill and she was shielded by the rest of the crowd.

'This isn't right… but…' Mikan's thoughts were cut off when she realised something. For the first time in a while, she felt a sense of care as she kissed this stranger. As they pulled away, Mikan tried to calm down her rapid heartbeat as the man leaned over her to grab their wine glasses. He handed back her wine glass and clinked theirs together.

"Happy New Year, Miss"

He turned to walk away when Mikan grabbed him by the arm. Slowly, he turned around to look at her.

Still slightly flushed, Mikan stood up properly and held out her hand.

"I... still didn't catch your name. I'm...My name's Sakura Mikan"

The man smiled and turned around fully. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hyuuga Natsume" he told her before turning away, disappearing into the crowd.

Mikan brought her hand up to her lips. The same lips he had kissed. The same hand he had kissed. Mikan rested her arm against the window. The sight before her still hit her unexpectedly. Her husband was kissing another woman. The woman that was meant to be her, but replaced with someone else.

What did she ever do wrong? She was a perfectly obedient daughter for her parents. She listened and respected them. She was also aware of other people's opinions and feelings. So what did she do to deserve this? Or was being so obedient and listening the start of her problems in the first place?

Not only had she found out that her husband had been cheating on her, but now, she had also kissed a random stranger as a welcome to the New Year.

Mikan placed her glass down and made her way out of the hotel in a hurry, not caring that the fireworks were still going off.

As she made her way through the streets, the loud bangs of the fireworks were causing the adrenaline in her body to get her worked up. She squeezed through large groups of people. She had planned to approach her husband, but for some reason, when she was finally only a metre away from them, she froze. She didn't know what to do. Why was she so helpless all of a sudden?

Mikan started to panic. She had lost track of where she was and her mind was completely blank. What happened next was a blur.

She saw her husband look around, as if he knew someone was watching him. He was almost able to see her standing there when she felt someone's arms slip around her shoulders and pull her away from sight.

Mikan snapped out of her trance and looked up at the person that had helped her avoid detection. Looking up, she saw the same person she seen moments ago with an amused look on his face.

'Oh that beautiful smirk…' thought Mikan as she stared at him, speechless.

"It seems as if leaving you alone was the wrong idea" he spoke up as she led her back to the hotel.

"Hyuuga-san…?" Mikan was about to make out in a barely audible voice.

"How about accompanying me at my hotel room?" he asked her. Mikan stayed silence. He smirked.

"I'll take the silence as an agreement"

* * *

END of the beginning of a new story~

* * *

A/N: I hope you will enjoy this...little...thingy...uhhhhhhh

Leave a review? :)


	2. Work Mates

A beautiful stranger, a boss and a love affair were all there to witness the downfall and hectic life of Mikan Sakura. "They say we have no control over what happens to us. I beg to differ. We always have the power to control everything" "I don't get it. So what is this, a midlife crisis or something?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice *runs away and cries*

Chapter 2: Work Mates

"Welcome aboard, young man. I'm sure that you will have a very successful career."

The side of the said person's lip tugged upward a little bit.

"I'm very much sure of it" he answered with complete confidence.

"You will start work this evening, so get your rest and your manager will be with you shortly"

Nodding, the man was escorted out of the office.

"Oh, by the way, please be sure to remember to meet at my office at 5:30pm sharp. You will meet your temporary work partner"

The man nodded to show his understanding.

"Well then, have a lovely day, Natsume"

"Thank you, Sir" answered Natsume with a slight bow as the doors closed.

As Natsume walked away, he saw a certain pamphlet featuring a certain person. Smirking, he took one and walked out of the building to head to his apartment.

"This… will be an interesting meeting" he murmured as he slid his hands into the pocket of his pants.

* * *

"It's barely the beginning of the year and I already have to work…"

"Stop complaining, Mikan. It's your job" snapped Hotaru. Mikan grumbled something under her breath as she checked her phone. She was surprised to see an unread message. Mikan quickly opened it to see an automatic email that was usually sent when a new member was going to debut.

"Seems like someone's going to be having their debut soon" Mikan muttered.

"Huh, that's interesting…" Hotaru spoke to herself.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"I wasn't informed that the company was allowing any trainees to debut so soon…" Hotaru answered as a vein popped on her forehead. Mikan sweat dropped as she watched Hotaru whip out her laptop and started typing furiously. Hotaru came across something and froze.

"…Hotaru…?" Mikan whispered when she saw Hotaru freeze. Hotaru quickly shut the laptop and spoke.

"Let's go, or else you'll be late" Hotaru instructed once the car slowed down. Forgetting what she asked a moment ago, Mikan hopped out of the car, not wanting to be late, only to be bombarded by reporters with their flashing cameras.

"Ms Sakura, it's the new year, have you made any goals that you wish to complete this year?"

"Ms Sakura, it's a very daring outfit you have on at the moment, how do you manage to pull off such fascinating outfits most women would rather pass out than wear?"

"What are you modelling today, Ms Sakura? Is possibly a new clothing line?"

"Is the recent scandal with the other members in the company true?"

"Ms Sakura, you've been recently married, how's your marriage life like with both you and your husband's hectic schedules?"

Mikan tensed up at the last question shot at her. All the reports went silent and waited for an answer. Coming back to her senses, Mikan put on her professional smile that Hotaru had helped her perfect and smiled at them.

"It's only the beginning the year and everyone is all working very hard! I hope for everyone to be healthy and for this New Year to be full of better opportunities" she spoke cheerfully with a smile. Her expression then changed slightly, though she was still smiling brightly, she had a serious aura around her as she spoke.

"However, in regards to other business with the company, I don't have much to reveal. All I do is simply work in the company. However, yes, I am going to be modelling a new clothing line, so I hope you all enjoy! I must go now, or else I'll be late!" Mikan told them with a bright smile. She then bid them goodbye by blowing them a kiss before entering the building with Hotaru.

As they walked into the studio, Mikan checked up on her schedule with Hotaru.

"…I've told you already" answered Hotaru with her usual stoic expression.

"Yes, but… I'd like to check…again… in case, you know…"

"No, I don't know" said Hotaru. However, Hotaru handed her the schedule for the day before walking away to tell the staff that Mikan had arrived and she was ready to work. Mikan entered her dressing room and read through her schedule.

"It seems like it's rare to ever have a day off…" Mikan muttered to herself. "Then again, even if I did happen to have a day off…"

Her thoughts flashed back to the night before. The image in her mind with her husband pressing his lips against another woman's was still clear. Mikan tried to shake away the thoughts, but failed. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mikan answered with her well-practiced smile as she opened the door.

"Hello, Ms Sakura, are you ready?" one of the staff members asked. Mikan nodded and they started to do her hair and makeup. Soon after, they were finished and Mikan was welcomed with a rack full of clothes.

"All of these today?" Mikan quickly asked as she counted all the outfits.

"Yes" Hotaru answered as she handed Mikan one of the dresses.

"Here, this one is first. Start stripping" Hotaru told her as she continued to line up the clothes in order that Mikan was going to model them.

Mikan did as she was told and started to strip out of her white button up dress shirt that featured a shoulder cut out with an extended shirt tailing. She then kicked off her black studded toe pumps and started to put on her first outfit.

"Although the main focus is meant to be the outfit you're wearing, we're obviously going to advertise new products wherever we can, so you'll be wearing the new collection of shoes that the company recently launched. Put on these nude patent leather strappy platform sandals first. I'll hand you the other shoes later on"

Mikan nodded and slipped the shoes in before jogging up to the door.

"Oh, by the way, what's the shoot about today?"

"Variety" Hotaru answered simply.

"Eh?"

Hotaru turned to stare at Mikan for a moment. Mikan thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"It'll be all over the place. You're modelling from dare devil, angelic, to evening wear, pyjamas and so on"

"Alright, see you outside" said Mikan before leaving the room.

"Please take care of me today" Mikan announced as she walked onto the set. Mikan walked up to her model partners for the shoot and greeted them.

"Alright, everyone!" they heard a loud voice echo through the studio. "Let's get this party started!" the photographer announced. Everyone smiled at the photographer's eagerness and obliged.

By the end of the first part of the shoot, it was almost three and Mikan was starving. They had only had a short ten minute break between the quick once over that the photographer wanted to check with the rest of the crew with the pictures.

"Mikan's next schedule starts in a while, however, if we are unable to finish on time, we'll have to postpone to…" Mikan heard Hotaru say as she entered her dressing room.

Mikan stared at herself in the mirror as she started to eat the fried chicken that had been on the catering table. Hotaru was definitely going to tell her off once she finds the large box of food in front of her – Not forgetting to mention that it was _fried chicken_. Then, as if on cue, Hotaru entered the room. Almost immediately, a dark expression formed on Hotaru's face as her eyes fell upon the half empty box of fried chicken. Hotaru made her way over to Mikan and got rid of the chicken.

"Do you want to purposely go fat with oily skin with the chicken during your photo shoot Mikan?" snapped Hotaru. Mikan pouted and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm so hungry, though" wined Mikan. Hotaru rolled her eyes and threw a chicken salad in front of Mikan.

"Delicious and healthy…There you go" Hotaru told her nonchalantly with a completely stoic face. Mikan suppressed her laughter with a cough before opening the package to start eating.

However, her joyous moment did last for long. A knock was heard on her door. Both women turned around as someone stepped into the room.

"Ms Sakura, it's time for the next shoot. Please get ready"

Mikan eyed her food for a moment before turning around with a smile and nodded. "Alright then" she answered as she stood up.

Mikan walked over to the rack that was filled with her next set of items to wear. Mikan stared at the rack for a long moment and sweat dropped.

"Hurry up, Mikan" snapped Hotaru, irritated. "You have 5 minutes to strip and wear them. Put on these sandals as well" instructed Hotaru. Mikan hurried out of her current clothes and started to wear her next item.

-Two hours later-

Mikan exited the building, ready to head to her next schedule dressed in a red sleeveless high-low dress with a pleated skirt, paired with a pair of black swivelled studded peep toe heels.

"We're making a quick stop by the company. Your parents have called for you" informed Hotaru as they made their way out of the studio. Mikan nodded in reply with little enthusiasm. If her parents were the one doing the calling, then it would probably be about something that she wouldn't like.

Since the studio was in the same building as her parents' office, they headed into the elevator and proceeded to the third highest floor. Originally, the head office was meant to be at the top floor; however, her parents had decided to allow the top two floors to be a place to relax for their fellow workers every now and then – when they deserved it, of course. Of course, the two floors were well furnished. It was as if the top two floors were their own spa resort.

_Ding_

The sound of the elevator when they reached their desired floor broke into her thoughts. Mikan mindlessly walked out of the elevator and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello there, Mark. How's it so far?" she asked casually. Mark, the new receptionist smiled and replied in a calm manner as he continued to type away on the keyboard.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day, Mark. Oh, and happy New Year" she added with a smile. Mark nodded with a small smile before replying with a "And a happy new year to you, too, Ms Sakura. Your parents are ready to meet you"

Mikan nodded in reply and walked away alongside Hotaru. The door was large and white with black boarders around the edges. It was shiny and well-polished. There was not a single fingerprint on the door or the door handle. Mikan opened the door and walked in with a smile.

"Mother…Father… lovely to see you. You called for me?" Mikan spoke in the usual formal manner she spoke to them with.

"Yes, dear" answered her mother, Yukihira Yuka. Mikan turned to look at her father, who was seated behind his large well-polished white desk on a large black chair.

"Have a seat, Mikan…You, too, Hotaru" her father, Yukihira Izumi, told her. Mikan and Hotaru obliged and they both took a seat.

"Mikan, we have called you here today because we want you to work with someone for the rest of the year" her father started off.

Mikan stayed quiet for a moment before managing to utter a blank "Huh…?"

"Honey, I know that both you and your husband love each other…" Mikan, hearing this, had to try and calm down before she burst out laughing like a maniac. _Both_ of them loved each other? That was definitely a whole load of –.

"Not forgetting to mention that you're still new to the married life and you're both very busy with your jobs, so you're probably not spending a lot of time together"

"However, if you received the text, then you would know that we have a new addition to the company and this person has a lot of potential, so we were hoping that you would allow a career boost for this person. You, of course, will also gain _many_ benefits with this temporary work relationship"

Mikan thought about it for a moment before turning to Hotaru, who, out of Mikan's parent's sight, pointed to her wrist, indicating they take some time to think about it.

Mikan turned back to face her parents and spoke in an all-business manner, "I appreciate the offer, but I'd like to think about it first, if you don't mind"

Mikan's father leaned back in his chair and entwined his fingers as he watched his daughter in her all-business manner. She had definitely learnt a lot from him and his wife. Mikan's father turned to his wife beside him, allowing her to speak.

Mikan's mother stood up and leaned onto the edge of the table before saying in a calm voice, "Mikan, it wasn't a proposal that was either an agreement or a disagreement. It's already decided upon"

Mikan stared past her mother's shoulders, unable to look her in the eye anymore. Not wanting to speak, she left the rest up to Hotaru to discuss.

"What do you mean, Mrs Yukihira? We weren't even notified about this at all. If so, I'm sure I would have looked it over before coming here" Hotaru then turned to face Mr Yukihira and continued, "How are we so sure that this person that Mikan is to be paired up with for this 'temporary work relationship' will be a success? Of course, it's no hidden fact that Mikan has many fans and her career is at its peak at the moment and it's going really well. However, suddenly being paired up with new to the industry of entertainment is a great risk"

"Hotaru, I'm sure you're quite aware how well we train our trainees"

"Yes, I'm aware, but this person you're planning to pair up with Mikan wasn't a trainee in the first place, Mr Yukihira"

Mikan's father let out a small laugh. "You're still doing your job as properly as always, Hotaru. I'm glad. Your research never fails to impress me. I'm glad we hired you"

"Back to topic Mr Yukihira…"

"There is nothing further to discuss, Ms Imai. I believe that it's part of the contract that Mikan is to pair up with anyone we wish to pair up with, business-wise"

Mikan's head snapped towards her father's direction. She mentally went over the contract she had read carefully at the time and inwardly groaned as she mentally slammed her head on the table.

Hotaru heaved a sigh. "Then how are we so sure that a beginner has the skills?"

Mikan's father grinned. "Although one may be a beginner, it doesn't mean that they aren't good at what they're assigned to do"

"Huh?" Mikan uttered unconsciously.

Just then, the phone rang and Mr Yukihira picked up the phone.

"Alright, send him in" he answered.

'_Him…_?' Mikan thought. Her work partner was going to be a male? Mikan looked over at Hotaru, who showed no emotion on her face as she stood up and turned towards the direction of the door. Mikan continued to stay seated until she caught a glimpse of crimson eyes reflected off the large window wall of her father's office.

'No…' Mikan thought as her eyes widen. She stayed frozen in her seat as the rest of the people in the room exchanged greetings. As they exchanged greetings behind her, Mikan slowly stood up and turned around slowly, making sure that if she was to suddenly pass out, she would be able to fall without hitting her head on anything.

Mikan's father turned to picked and pointed towards

"Mikan, meet your new work partner, Mr…"

"…Hyuuga Natsume…" Mikan managed to utter.

And like that, Mikan's life was moved one step closer to hell.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone! How's it been~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Leave a review? (:


	3. Upcoming Project

A beautiful stranger, a boss and a love affair were all there to witness the downfall and hectic life of Mikan Sakura. "They say we have no control over what happens to us. I beg to differ. We always have the power to control everything" "I don't get it. So what is this, a midlife crisis or something?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3: Upcoming Project

"Hel_lo_ and _wel_come to Koko's talk show, everybody! Today, as always, we have a very lively show… a _special_ show with two _very_ special people" Koko paused for a moment before he continued, "Now, before we start, why don't we go through the crowd a bit?" Koko looked scanned the audience

"How about you, sir?" he gestured towards someone in the audience, "How's your life been lately?"

Contrast to what was happening up front, backstage was filled with people running around in havoc. The people backstage were working the cameras and others were doing last minute touches whilst managers were going through last minute check-ups to see if there were any changes that might affect the schedule of their clients.

"Mr Hyuuga and Mrs Sakura please get ready to go out in less than a minute" a person told them. Mikan turned and nodded with a smile.

As they headed over towards the entrance, they heard their introduction.

"…Alright…now…" Koko began. "Now, today we have two renowned guests here in this very studio–"

The audience cheered, interrupting him, Koko fixed his tie and chuckled.

"Ok, shut up, everyone or else they won't be able to come out" he said, and with that, the studio went silent almost immediately.

"Well, that was quick. Now, welcoming our two _very_ special guests here today who are famous and favoured all over Japan – the famous pair, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, everyone!"

Screams and cheers emitted the building, potentially deafening anyone who wasn't prepared for them. Mikan was first to appear with her usual trademark smile and bright eyes that dazzled many, followed by Natsume, who had his usual cool façade that entranced many. Have the two people together, standing side by side, and you've got everyone's heart and mind captured by their charm and beauty.

They started with simply introductions and the typical talk of recent works they've been working on.

"I heard that you two were paired up together since Natsume over here first started out in your business, Mikan. How did you feel about that?" Koko asked cheekily. Mikan let out a laugh to show that she wasn't bothered by the question. However, on the inside her mind was racing, thinking of an answer.

Mikan crossed her ankles and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair before speaking. "Well, Koko. It's a world of having to adapt and being actively social that we live in. Every day we face new and different people who may or may not be compatible with us – we never know" she started off carefully. Mikan glanced over at the man beside her for a moment before continuing to speak.

"Although, I must say that it would be a lie if I said that I wasn't surprised to be suddenly paired up with someone, considering that I was told that I would be doing solo activities for at least six months" she added, "So when I heard I was going to have another partner, the surprise really hit me. But, you know, things worked out really well and at the moment I would have to say that I'm really happy with the way that we're able to bring smiles onto the face of our fans and I hope it stays that way for a long time" Mikan answered with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Mikan. Nothing juicy at all, like…?" Koko stopped and thought for a moment, "You know, what really interests me is that…well, pardon me, but you two have got to be the sexiest people known – ever. How is it that you're not throwing yourselves at each other all the time?"

Mikan laughed out loud as Natsume chuckled at the question. Koko then turned to Natsume as he sat up to answer the question.

"It's all self-control, mate" Natsume answered before turning to an audience with a smirk, causing the girls to scream with excitement.

Mikan slapped his arm and laughed as she shook her head.

"No- Well… I suppose it is... somehow… about self-control. However, I think it's all about your perspective of the person you're working with. Since our relationship is purely based on business, we tend to just talk about work all the time. We never go through any personal business. We always leave that out" Mikan answered.

"Well, can I just say that most people are probably _very_ disappointed" Koko said. He then laughed and turned to Mikan.

"Oh, I'm kidding. Everyone knows that Mikan Sakura is already taken by another man and is obviously in a very happy relationship"

Mikan changed her sitting position and uncrossed her ankles to lean back slightly into the sofa with her hands on her lap. Mikan smiled and nodded.

"However, we also know that Natsume Hyuuga is still on the market" Koko stated, causing the female population to go crazy.

"Err, yeah, good luck to you all…" Koko spoke sarcastically as the crowd settled down, causing the audience to erupt with laughter, along with Mikan.

For the remaining of the show, Natsume kept his cool façade, not reacting to anything about anything until a certain question was asked involving a future project that he and Mikan were going to work on.

"By the way, it's said that you two will be pairs for about another year or so. Any projects coming up such as movies or dramas that might have a chance of happening…?" Koko asked. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for an answer.

Finally, Mikan sat up straight with a smile.

"So far, we're not too sure about what we might do. For now, we're focusing on modelling" she answered. The crowed expressed their disappointment. However, Mikan continued, "Although, I would love to do something like that. I'm sure it would be…fun. I would also like to see Mr Hyuuga's acting skills" she said with a grin.

The rest of the show went on smoothly until the very end. As they headed backstage, Mikan and Natsume were swept away by their managers, Ruka and Hotaru.

Hotaru was the one to speak out of the two. "Okay, we need to head over to the company building to discuss something. We'll brief you more in the car. But right now, hurry up" snapped Hotaru as she walked on, looking through her phone for messages from any other schedules or any last minute notices.

Natsume nodded and replied, "Hn" as he walked off with his hands in the pocket of his pants, he glanced down at the ground as he walked, taking note of a certain person's stride.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were currently in the company's main building, seated at a huge table in one of the meeting rooms, opposite ends of each other with their managers as they were waiting for a particular person to arrive. They had just arrived after being bombarded by the paparazzi, who were asking questions about their work-related business and their personal lives.

Just then, the door opened and all turned towards the direction of the door.

"Thanks for meeting me today, everyone" greeted Mikan's mother. She then turned her attention to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hotaru and Ruka, would you be kind enough to leave us alone and carry on with your other work please" she said in a tone that was more instructing that requesting.

Once the door was closed, all three went straight into business.

Yuka set out two booklets in front of her for Natsume and Mikan, who both grabbed the top one. Mikan glared at Natsume and tugged the booklet closer to her, however, her glare was returned by Natsume with an arrogantly raised eyebrow as he tugged it back closer to himself.

Finally, sick of all the tug of war, Yuka snatched the booklet from the two of them and handed one to Mikan and the other to Natsume.

"You two should be aware that you are both currently in a meeting. I don't want to see that happen ever again, understood? Goodness, if it were Mikan's father in my spot at the moment, he would have had your heads" Yuka lectured. Both lowered their eyes onto the booklets in front of them to avoid the glare from Yuka.

After a moment of silence, Yuka leaned back in her chair and pointed to the booklet in front of her, back into business mode.

"We have been given the rare opportunity of having two people from our company to star leading roles in an upcoming drama series. And, as you must have already figured, yes, it is you two" stated Yuka, pointing towards Natsume and Mikan. Mikan couldn't help but look up at her mother in bewilderment.

"WHAT?" Mikan exclaimed. "Already, Mother?!" she added, glancing at Natsume who had his usual stoic expression as he flipped through the booklet.

"Problem, Mikan?" Yuka asked, turning her chair to face Mikan, showing Mikan her raised eyebrow. Mikan heaved a sigh and answered with a soft "No"

Nodding, Yuka continued. "Listen up, it's unsure when filming starts, but at the very least next month, so you have about four weeks and more to go through script reading and so on. We'll be taking the promo pictures in about…I'd give it two weeks or more, depending on how the producer wants to work. I expect good results, you two" Yuka instructed them. "Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am" the two answered. For some reason, whenever they talked to Yuka, Mikan and Natsume always felt like they were in the teenage years again being lectured. In the moment, Mikan could hardly believe that she had a husband.

At the sudden thought of her husband, Mikan's expression darkened. Mikan turned her body to face her mother.

"Could I talk to you alone, please?"

Yuka thought for a moment before nodding. She then turned to Natsume and nodded to him, mutely telling him to leave them alone.

As soon as the door was shut, Mikan turned to her mother with a serious expression and spoke.

Natsume made his way out of the meeting room and decided to lounge around because he was sure that he would be called back in after the women had finished their little talk. Bored, Natsume took out his phone and started going through messages that Ruka had sent him to confirm certain events that he was willing to go to. Although he didn't want to go to any of them, he was sure that not only Ruka, but the CEO would have his head for not going to any events to attract more fans.

It wasn't long until Mikan opened the door and said he was allowed to come in again.

As he entered the room again, he noticed that Mikan was fidgeting with her wedding ring. 'So it had something to do with her husband…' Natsume predicted. Mikan noticed Natsume's gaze towards her hands and quickly separated them as she sat down.

"Alright, now that we have our problems sorted out, I leave the rest of this project in your hands. Make sure to do your script reading in your own time, _as well_ as reading through the script _together_ before you meet the director, understood?" Yuka instructed, emphasising on their need for team work, which Mikan and Natsume lacked when they knew that they were able to complete certain tasks on their own.

The two nodded and stood up to escort Yuka out the door.

As soon as Yuka turned around the corner, Mikan spun around on her heels and returned to her seat to read through her script.

Natsume, who had been watching Mikan, inwardly heaved a sigh and made his way next to Mikan. Sensing his presence closing in on her, Mikan spun her chair to face him and crossed her right leg over her left as she leaded back into her chair. Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair, she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

Smirking, Natsume slid his left hand into the pocket of his pants and leaned down, as if to get a better look at her face. He placed his hand on the arm of her chair and leaned down closer.

Mikan remained unfazed. After over half a year working with the man that was currently barely inches away from being able to smother his lips over hers, she had gotten used to his 'seducing' tactics. Her eyebrow rose higher for a moment before she let it drop and turned her attention to the script in front of her.

Natsume let out a chuckle. The ways this woman would avoid his stare always amazed him. She knew the effects he could have with anyone– and she was no exception. Standing up straight, she ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it before disappearing out the door.

Moments later, he returned with a box. He approached Mikan and knelt down on one knee and took off one of her high heel shoes.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Mikan jumped.

"What in the–"

"Just continue reading" Natsume cut her off as he started to treat the effects of wearing high heels for a whole day. Mikan's lips pressed into the thin line. She tried to yank her foot out of his grasp, only to fail as his grip on her tightened.

She let out a little yelp at the strength of his hand around her ankle. Natsume muttered his usual "Hn" in reply and slightly loosened his grip.

Mikan watched him as he treated her. He never failed to amaze her by all the random things he noticed. Her feet had begun to hurt during lunch and it had only gotten worse after the interview show with Koko.

Once Natsume had finished treating her, she remained still, staring at the ground. The rarity of kindness astounded her. She had grown up as a bright, bubbly child, thinking that everything was positive and colourful. Only once she had been bound into an arrangement with a man she hardly knew had she realised what life was really like.

When she had snapped out of her trance, she realised Natsume had gone and the door of the conference room was closed. Mikan stood up and realised that Natsume and placed her shoes back on her feet for her. Her feet were also much better after he had bandaged them. Heaving a sigh, Mikan collected her things and decided to head home, considering that it was late and she should take advantage of the rare schedule-free time that she had.

Turning around to leave, she met her reflection in the small mirror that was placed behind the door. Why the door was there, she didn't know. However, at this very moment she knew that she was grateful for it – For the mirror and Natsume Hyuuga.

A small smile appeared on her face when she realised Natsume had left her alone when tears had managed to escaped down her cheek.

She was weak.

She was vulnerable.

During the day she was surrounded by people she barely knew, yet portrayed to be loved by many. Then, in the middle of the night, she was left alone. Left alone to do whatever she pleased. No one would ever know.

Looking down at her hand which had clutched onto the script to the point that her knuckles had turned white.

Mikan lifted her face to look at herself directly into the reflection of herself in the mirror. She realised she was glad an opportunity to act had arrived. She was able to immerse herself into the character she was meant to be and allow herself to be anyone she wanted, allowing her to forget about her own life for a moment.

Realising where her thoughts were headed, Mikan shook her head and slapped her face lightly to snap herself out of it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mikan. That's the least of your problems. Just throw the finger in the air and walk off for a nap" she muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath, Mikan swung open the door and headed home.

* * *

Standing barefoot in his luxurious apartment with his work shirt unbuttoned, the collar sticking up, his pants hanging low at his hips without the belt to hold it up, was a man looking out of his apartment window, leaning up against the frame. He took a sip from his drink, deep in thought.

The woman he had met long ago. She was different now. She had changed. The air she carried around her was pure and light. Now, it was thick and hard to get through – as if tainted with a curse. He knew who was at fault and he was not going to deny it.

Behind him, a woman's arms slid around his waist. Placing a light kiss on his shoulder, she asked, "What are you thinking about…?"

Silence was replied to her. Letting it go, she took the glass of liquor out of the man's hands and took a sip herself.

"How's your wife doing?" she asked. The man's eyes snapped towards her.

"I could care less, and so should _you_" he hissed as he took the glass out of her hands and threw it onto the ground.

"My, my, Mr Tanaka" she smirked, "We're getting feisty again, are we?"

"You can expect nothing less from the Tanaka Keiji" he muttered and pulled on her chin to get easier access to her lips.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe...heh... WELL, it's been a while. However, I'M BAAAAAAACK~

This...story is progressing very...slowly... ah hahahaha.


End file.
